


YA ERES TODO..... MÍO [Sebastian/Ciel]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha Sebastián / Omega Ciel, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Relationships: Sebastian - Relationship, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 15





	YA ERES TODO..... MÍO [Sebastian/Ciel]

Éste Capítulo es dedicado a Info_Occultist #Wattpad gracias por tu pedido

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO 

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Yana Toboso 

User: @Ramc95

Pareja: Sebastián/Ciel

Anime/Manga: Kuroshitsuji

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+) 

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas 

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no 

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual 

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas  
Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"YA ERES TODO..... MIO"

Ciel no podía ser mas afortunado, su Alfa, su mayordomo era todo lo que podía desear. Fuerte, decidido, dispuesto a dar su vida por el, su demonio personal. 

El Alfa que se conformaba con ser "su mayordomo" el que lo poseía cuándo deseaba, el que lo hacia vibrar de placer.

Una extraña relación de Amo y mayordomo (demonio), una bizarra relación donde el Omega mandaba y el Alfa fielmente obedecía. Algo que muchos Omegas deseaban y anhelaban y que otros Alfas aborrecian. 

La verdad es que la costumbre lo puede mas que la genealogía y decidieron que el hecho de estar enlasados afectara sus costumbres. Pero en el lecho, en el sexo era otra cosa, sebastián no solo dominaba en ella sinó que demostraba cuán Alfa era en realidad. "Como vulgarmente se dice de puertas para afuera lo que la gente quiera, pero de puertas para dentro todo es otra cosa"

Sebastián habia desitido de llevarse el alma de Ciel al percatarse de que el pequeño Amo era realmente un Omega, que de por sí era su Omega destinado que casualmente experimentaba su primer celo. 

Todo había comenzado seis meses atrás 

El Omega lo llamó como todas las veces sólo que ésta vez Sebastián podía oler el delicioso aroma de su pareja destinada (si, hasta los demonios tienen pareja destinada), el celo del Omega estaba en su punto, dolorosamente para el Omega, con la fiebre y el dolor recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo. Podía escuchar los sollosos del mismo y el sick recorriendo sus muslos humedecidos por el lubricante natural

Entró cómo siempre a la hermosa habitación y se controló de no saltarle encima al Omega que tenía toda la habitacion repleta de su embriagante aroma. Sus pupilas se dilataron 

Demonios. Tenía que controlarse o lo asaltaria en ese mismo momento. 

–Se... Seb... Sebastián, que me pasa— lloriqueba el Omega que se restregaba totalmente desnudo entre las acolchadas sabanas. Sh sh, sebastián sobaba la cabecilla del pequeño que tomó su mano y la lleno a sus labios y con sus dientes sacó su guante para luego succionar sus dedos con su tiena boca. 

A Sebastián todo su autocontrol se le fue al caño– primero sacó sus dedos de la dulce boca para suplantarlos por su lengua la cual cuaso la reacción esperada por éste 

Abrió las delicadas piernas, embarrandose la mano con el lubricante natural del Omega que serro los ojos de placer al sentir la desnuda mano de Sebastián en su muslos, abriendo sus nalgas para luego insertar un dígito en ella. 

Reprimió el gritillo lleno de dolor, tensandose apretando el dedo de Sebastián. No apretes así, relájate– fueron las palabras del Mayordomo en un ronco gruñido lleno de excitación

Ciel abrió los ojos vidriosos y abrió las piernas para darle acceso a su mayordomo, éste no desaprovechó la oportunidad

En las habitaciones del jóven amo se escuchaban gemidos, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir pues sabían que meterse en el territorio de un Alfa era muerte segura y mas si éste está copulando con su Omega.

Un suave beso lo sacó de su grande y sonrió, besó los cabellos de su Omega y masajeó la base del cuello del mismo relajandolo

En que pensabas– su Omega le preguntó centado en sus piernas

En el momento en que te tome, mi preciado Amo. Ya hace tres años 

YA ERES TODO MÍO...REALMENTE MÍO


End file.
